The Black Sheep of Hogwarts
by Biaba aba
Summary: Leo Nocturne Black, son of Regulus Black, is entering Hogwarts where he will learn magic for the next seven years. With the reputation of his notorious family, will he ever fit in? How can he dispel the stigma set upon him? And what of his metamorphmagus problems? Join him and his friends as they tackle the onslaught of what Hogwarts have to offer them.
1. Prolouge: Aria Prima Black's Wedding

**Prologue: Aria Prima Black's Wedding**

Aria stared at the ring that now adorned her finger. It was black with a small, circular diamond embedded in the center. Regulus saw her face darkening red as its existence began to process in her mind. Her hair as well.

"Aria Prima Tenor, will you marry me?" Regulus Arcturus Black, now her fiance, held her hand in a loving manner. He kissed the ring.

Nevertheless, Aria smiled and jumped on him, crushing him in a bear hug. "Of course, I've been bloody waiting forever, you buffoon!" She planted a kiss smack on his lips. "Aria Prima Black. I like the sound of that."

"I do too, Aria," Regulus drew her close, "and Severus Snape said I didn't have the guts to do it as young as I am."

"Let's send him a Howler. That shall surely wake him up." Aria giggled. "I, Regulus Arcturus Black, has proposed to Aria Prima Tenor at age eighteen. I, Aria Prima Tenor, no Aria Prima Black, was proposed to by Regulus Arcturus Black at age twenty. But proposing on your birthday Regulus, I never took you for the rash type."

"I want us to officially be recognized by my parents as soon as possible," Regulus explained. He intertwined his fingers in hers as they sat down in the lovely garden of 12 Grimmauld Place. Roses were in full bloom, creating the romantic atmosphere. "I'm just thankful you're a pure blood. If not, we would have ended up like Andromeda and Sirius."

"I met Sirius last week. He still thinks you're with the Death Eaters," Aria fretted, "when will you two fools ever make up?"

"Aria, the time will come soon. You know my locket, yes? I'm going to replace the horcrux with it."

"Tell me when you're going to replace Voldemold's locket, alright?"

"Voldemold?" Seriously, this girl has _no_ respect for the most feared of all wizards.

"I'm going with you. Ursa told me of the Inferi there after she investigated the cavern. The locket is also under the potion. If I go, I can identify it for you and prepare the proper antidote with Severus."

"My sister told you?" Regulus's eyes widened. "After she promised..."

Aria cupped her hands on Regulus's face. "We're going to get married, and I'm going to be a Black. Like it or not, we are bound together until death do us part."

"Okay, you can come," Regulus rested his head on Aria's shoulder," but go to Sirius, Lupin, Ursa, or James if anything happens to me. Don't trust Peter Pettigrew. I believe he's a Death Eater, but it isn't confirmed."

Aria nodded. "Got it. So, on to more merrier news, who should be our best man?"

"Why Severus of course!" Regulus laughed heartily. The two spent the rest of the night preparing for their wedding.

* * *

"Severus, thank you for coming today despite your busy schedule." Aria spoke as Severus placed the veil over her face. "Oh, my hair would change so many colors if it weren't for you." At this remark, her hair changed to a bright pink. Severus knew her eyes were probably the same tint. "Thank you for always being there for me."

Severus took one of his hands in hers. "Calm down. Even if your hair changes color constantly down the aisle, today is your day. What I want most is to see my friend happy for the rest of her life."

"Don't worry Severus. Regulus will treat me well." Aria's hair returned to the same white color. "He has and always will."

Severus led her to the doors. Severus could see Regulus in his wedding attire, smiling at the two's entrance. Ursa, the maid of honor was by Regulus's side; her face could not contain the emotions she was feeling. Lucius Malfoy, the ring bearer, was also standing next to Regulus.

Severus Snape beamed with pride as he walked down the bride to the altar. Aria Prima Black, his longtime friend, was decked out in an elegant wedding dress. The white fabric was stitched with black silk fabric that connected the train trailing the back. The lace edges were ebony musical notes that also created the design of the train. All the guests were in awe of her beauty. Her face was hid by the white veil attached to the small black tiara she wore. Severus thought that today could be one of the most momentous moments of his life. When Aria reached the altar, Regulus took her dainty hand, and thanked Severus for the escort.

Severus now stood by Regulus and Lucius while Ursa and the flower girl stood besides Aria. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Today is the day where I congratulate my students and wish them happiness in their marriage. It is an honor to attend two of my top student's ceremony. It is sad to say that the bride's family is deceased, but the best man has done an excellent job in replacing the bride's father's position. In sickness and in health, may these two's love last for eternity."

Dumbledore spoke some more and finished the speech. Severus wasn't paying attention due to spotting some animals in the distance. A rat, stag, and dog. These animals seemed off and Severus knew why, but he ignored them. This day would not be ruined by anybody.

"I do." Aria spoke with clarity using her harmonious voice.

"You may kiss the bride."

Regulus and Aria shared a passionate kiss, sealing their love to one another forever until death do them part.

* * *

_Omg, I finally started a Harry Potter fanfic! The issue would be balancing the three stories I have now. Especially with school on my hands. I'm updating this at the same time as chapter 1. That's where the story really starts. I had fun writing Aria and her 'Voldemold' comment. I mean, Voldemort is kind of greenish pale color that always reminded me of mold. This will be spanning to all seven years. I haven't decided whether to break the story up in separate stories for every year or make it this huge fanfic. Eh, I'll decide when the time comes._

_There's supposed to be a priest like guy somewhere, but I don't know that much about magic weddings and I was still confused when reading Fleur and Bill's in the seventh book. Since this is such a big scale wedding I just put my own spin to it but mostly had it the same as a normal wedding. I can't believe I made Lucius the best man! Gah! Oh well, pure blood reigns supreme in this story. I also made Regulus this nice guy to his wife, Aria. I mean if you're in love, you would treat the person you love different and specially from everyone else. And yeah, she's older than Regulus but so what? Not everyone is the same age as their spouse... Okay done ranting sorry._

_Thanks for reading!_

_\- BA_


	2. Ch 1: The Beginning of Year One

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Year One**

_"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Master Leo, happy birthday to you."_ Kreacher sang in the most off key, scratchy voice in the history of the wizard world.

Leo emerged from the darkness of his room. "Already? Let's get this over with." He blew the candles from the chocolate cake. It did look tasty; he would give it that. Leo then retreated back into his haven.

"Master Leo, please take a slice. It would sadden me and your family on one of the most important days of your life." As soon as Kreacher finished speaking, there was a thud downstairs. "The letter!" Kreacher apparated to retrieve the parchment. "Here you go, Master Leo." Kreacher presented the letter when Leo opened the door again.

Shredding the envelope, Leo read the contents.

Hogwarts School

_of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardy

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Leo felt some fostering interest. He could finally pursue his interest elsewhere as well as meet fellow wizards and witches the same age he was. No more Kreacher, even though he did care for him very much.

"If Master Regulus and Miss Aria would be here today to see your letter, how proud they would be!" Kreacher wiped a tear away.

Leo went over the supplies list several times. Where did one find a wand, robes, and a pet? "Kreacher, I will depart later in the year to retrieve materials needed for my year at Hogwarts. Is it possible that you could tell me where I could purchase them?"

Kreacher's dull eyes lit up. "Of course Master Leo! Did you know your father was a seeker? One of the best too! Oh, and your mother was an excellent charms caster as well as a master of transfiguration. Of course she was, of course she was Kreacher."

Leo heard this for the millionth time already. Kreacher had always been a bit off, so he let it go. "Yes Kreacher, anything else?"

"Only that you should be sorted to Slytherin and associate with pure-bloods."

Leo didn't like that comment. Not at all. In response, he shut his door on Kreacher for the umpteenth time. But not before eating a slice of cake and apologizing for stubbing Kreacher's toe.

In Leo's room, he shuffled through all the papers and books scattered in his room to unearth a parchment he had been waiting to read. Because he was now eleven, he could read the other letter Leo considered more important than the Hogwarts one. He ripped up the parchment in eagerness.

_Hello Leo,_

_First and foremost, Happy 11th Birthday! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry to not have contacted you in a long time, but I was quite busy. I hope you will understand. Also, congrats for starting Hogwarts! It'll be a life-changing and wondrous experience for you. For me, it definitely was. You'll be meeting other kids your age, and no matter what house you're sorted in, my feelings for you wouldn't change in the slightest. And don't worry about 12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher will take very good care while you're gone._

_And don't worry about your powers. I have personally informed Mrs. McGonagall about you. She'll help you with anything you have trouble with. She's an expert in the field and someone I trust deeply, so you should too. Happy birthday once more, and I have also enclosed a present for you. It isn't much, but I was able to find it after much hardship. I was planning on giving it to you earlier, but your mother had placed formidable protection over it. Also, I've also attached the Gringotts key to this letter in case you want your money personally. Don't ever hesitate to contact me when you go to Hogwarts._

_With best wishes,  
__your Godfather._

Leo opened the present and was presented with a ring, It had a circular diamond inside the center. There was a small note attached to it.

_It's your mother's engagement ring. There's more trinkets locked up in this box that I'll give you as soon as I'm able to break more of these charms._

Leo placed the ring with this father's in his messy bedroom and stared at the two objects side by side for a while. He took his slice of cake and ate a single bite. He didn't know his mother or his father well. Only the stories that Ursa, his aunt, had told him. His godfather, whoever he was, seemed quite close to his parents as well. Leo knew his godfather did not want to be known, and he was fine with that. It would detract the experience to have a guardian when he himself didn't want to do anything 'fatherly' with him. He felt close with his godfather, but not _that_ close. Maybe it was because he didn't know how he looked, and his godfather never met him before either. Maybe he did when Leo was an infant.

All of a sudden, Leo felt very fatigued, and he drifted off to sleep among the pile of papers and books around him. When he woke up, the remnants of his birthday cake was stuck to his face.

* * *

"Hello, I would like to some robes. After you." A boy wearing a long coat opened the door for Harry. He had black hair and was quite pale.

"Thanks for the offer." Harry entered the shop first with the black haired boy following. Hagrid was waiting outside.

"Both of you for Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin, the owner of the store, asked smiling. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

There was a boy with a blond, pale, and pointed face who was standing on a footstool while a second witch was pinning up his long black robes. Madam Malkin began fitting Harry, and another witch was fitting the other pale boy.

"Hello," said the boy to Harry and the other boy," Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

The other boy nodded.

"My father's next door buying me books and mother's up the street looking at wands." The blond boy drawled. His voice sounded as if he was bored. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry could picture this boy as Dudley, except a wizard version.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" The blond boy asked.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Me neither." The ebony haired one answered. Harry almost jumped. He had forgotten for a moment that the pale boy was there. He had been so silent compared to this other boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?" The blond asked another question.

"No." Harry had no idea what Quidditch was in the first place.

"I don't either." The black haired boy turned for the witch. "Never even got on a broom in my life. Not that I care about Quidditch anyway."

The blond was shocked by the other's comment. "Well, _I_ do. Quidditch's the best sport in the whole world. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"I have absolutely no clue at all." The black one sighed, sounding annoyed. "No one ever knows what house they will be sorted into until the Sorting Ceremony."

"No." Harry felt like a complete idiot at this point. He didn't even know anything these two kids were saying.

"Well, of course no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Hufflepuff's not a bad house. It's just that they haven't turned up enough good witches and wizards famous enough for the headlines. I think all houses have their upsides and downsides."

"Mmm." Harry wished he could say anything more interesting. Alas, he had just entered the wizard world.

"Eh, I guess Hufflepuff's not that bad if you look at it that way." The blond boy nodded. "I mean, they're at least better than Gryffin- I say, look at that man!" The blond boy pointed towards the window. Hagrid stood there, grinning at Harry and pointing to two large ice creams.

"That's Hagrid." Harry explained. He finally knew something the other boys didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," the blond boy said and peered at Hagrid curiously," I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the _gamekeeper,_" The black haired one stressed," those are two completely different careers. I thought someone of your caliber would understand, or has your education gone to waste?"

Harry felt some happiness for the other boy completely refuting the other boy's error. He began to like the pale boy and dislike the blond every second in this shop.

The blond boy seemed to take the hint. His face contorted a bit. "Isn't he some sort of _savage - _lives in a hut on school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant." said Harry coldly.

The other one retorted once more. "The definition of a savage is a member of a people regarded as primitive and uncivilized or fierce, violent, and uncontrolled. I've just seen the man myself, and he doesn't seem the least bit of a savage to me."

"_Do_ you?" The blond was slightly sneering. He then turned to Harry. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." Harry said shortly. Why should he share more with this boy? Harry turned to see if the other boy was still there, but he had disappeared. Harry frowned a bit. Shouldn't there have been a noise or something?

"Oh, sorry." The blond said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. "But they _were_ our kind, weren't they?"

Harry nodded. "They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I don't really think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyway?"

Madam Malkin interrupted the conversation. "That's you done, my dear." Thankful for the robes and an excuse to not talk to the boy, Harry left the shop.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose."

Harry ignored him and left the shop.

* * *

That had been very close. Leo couldn't check on himself since there wasn't any mirrors close by. When _did_ his hair change color? He tried to steal a glance using a shop window.

"Watch out!" A man with a purple turban bumped into Leo, dropping his box and his wand.

Leo tried to catch the box, but tripped instead and the books flew out. Several of them rained back down on the two, hitting them both several times on their heads.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" The purple turban man clutched the back of his head in great pain.

Leo picked up the books and wand and hastily stuffed them in the box. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. Are you alright? You seem to be in much pain."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The man rose to his feet, and he was squinting his eyes as tears were forming in his eyes. "Sorry, I have to get somewhere extremely quickly. Thank you for your help." He took the box and left.

It was weird for him to wear the turban. Up close, there was a horrible stench from the man too. Leo decided to ignore the strange episode and made his way to Ollivanders. Entering the shop, it was quite dusty inside. The shop had not been looked after very well in terms of architecture, but the archaic feeling brought a sense of wonder.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice resounded from the inside of the shop. Leo jumped slightly by the sound. "I'll be there in a moment." A very, very old man emerged from the shelves of boxes. His pale eyes were wide, creepy, and seemed to stare through Leo's soul.

"Ah, Leo Nocturne Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ollivander brought out his hand, which Leo shook. "You have your mother's eyes but your father's hair. Or is it the other way around?"

"The latter, sir." Leo replied. With a bit of a struggle, he willed his hair to return to their original color. However, Leo was startled by the mention of his parent's names, and the fact that Ollivander had known his name as well. How did he know?

"Ah! So father's eyes, mother's hair. When Aria Prima Black first entered this shop she had quite some trouble controlling her powers as well. She tripped many times just to reach the counter! Since she was a metamorphmagus, I guess that was the reason her sense of balance was always off kilter. Are you clumsy Leo?"

"I try not to be, sir."

Ollivander let out a hearty laugh. "What was her wand? Oh yes, phoenix feather with fir wand. Eleven and one-half inches. Suited for transfiguration. Well, considering your mother's heritage, that could have not been a coincidence."

Leo nodded. All he could think of besides knowing his mother's first wand was that Ollivander was extremely close to his face. He wondered if he did this with everyone. And the fact that he seemed incapable of blinking...

"Oh and Regulus Arcturus Black, your father. What a seeker he was! A chestnut and unicorn wand. I guess the wand was intrigued by the potential of his flying abilities."

"Er, thanks for letting me know." Leo wanted to bolt out the door.

"Your wand arm?" Ollivander used his wand to measure Leo's arm as he was rummaging through various boxes. Leo held out both hands. "Ambidextrous? Just like your mother! Yes, the similarities are apparent every second! Here, English Oak and unicorn wand."

Leo gave a flick, and the feeble chair in the shop broke into a billion pieces.

"No no, not this one, not at all." Ollivander took the wand back and repaired the chair. "Another one. Willow with dragon heartstring."

With a swish, several plates shattered to pieces.

Ollivander clicked his tongue. Cautiously, he brought out a box that was quite old, and it had holes in several places. "Here, I had this on the ready. Fir with phoenix feather. Eleven and one-half inches."

"That sounds exactly like my mother's."

"Aye, because it is. Maybe it will suit you."

With a whole new train of thought, Leo stared at what used to be his mother's wand. Exactly when did Ollivander receive it? Who gave it to him in the first place? Hesitant, Leo held the wand, and he felt something in his heart connect with this piece of wood. Ollivander must have seen it too, evident by the twinkle in his eyes were visible.

"You must have something that wand likes! No charge, take it with you."

"Um, sir, why shouldn't I pay?"

"The person who entrusted it to me specifically stated to bestow it to you as part of your inheritance. Why they gave it back to me, I don't know myself!" Ollivander gave a hearty laugh.

"Well, thank you sir. Have a nice day."

"You too Leo Nocturne Black!" Ollivander gave a little wave as Leo retreated to the exit.

As Leo was leaving, he ran into the glasses boy from earlier. The boy didn't seem to recognize Leo, and he shouldn't have. He passed by him in a brisk manner. However, he couldn't get a phrase out of his mind that Ollivander had muttered when he was leaving.

"Curiouser and Curiouser."

* * *

"Platform nine and three-quarters. Platform nine and three-quarters." Leo stared at the space between the nine and ten platforms. He didn't see a platform nine and three-quarters.

"Why don't you just go? You're pretty weird just standing there. People, no Muggles, are watching."

Leo swerved to face a girl with brown hair and a childish face. She had big, round, and chestnut doe-like eyes that seemed to be frantically absorbing everything around her. She was very fidgety as if she was late to some occasion. "I'm a first year! Alice Liddell." She stuck out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Leo." Leo shook it warmly.

"No last name?" Alice stretched her back, looking at the chaos of the train station.

Leo shook his head. "It would cause a commotion here. My family's quite peculiar."

"All families are peculiar. So, want to know how to get to the Hogwarts Express?" Alice grabbed Leo by the back. "You're skinny! As I was saying, grab your luggage. Okay. Now, keep running straight!" Alice ran straight for Leo with such ferocity that Leo ran straight for the wall. Leo shut his eyes, and promptly crashed into a wall a little later than should have been possible. He opened his eyes to see the Hogwarts Express. Looking behind him, he saw Alice coming from the wall behind him. Rubbing his eyes, he took Alice's outstretched hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you."

Leo took her hand. "It's okay. We should get on the train first of all. I'll help you with your luggage."

"Me too!" Alice exclaimed and jumped in excitement, and she accidentally bumped into a girl with white hair like snow and blood red eyes who seemed to be the same age as the two. She had a refined yet haughty air, and Leo guessed that she probably came from a wealthy pure-blood family, possibly the Tenors. The white hair and red eyes was a trait that perpetuated the whole family. Leo almost went to touch his eyes which were the exact same color. The girl seemed to be one of those people who looked perpetually annoyed or angry. Fancy white ribbons was tied neatly at the sides of her wavy hair that barely passed her shoulders. "I am so sorry!"

The rich girl was inspecting Leo and Alice. "It's quite alright. Just be careful around here. We don't want anyone losing their heads. You better look where you're going next time." The girl waved good-bye and went her way to the train. She disappeared in the crowd of kids and parents.

"That girl wasn't as mean as she looked. Are all witches and wizards like that?" Alice spoke with an questioning tone. "You know, besides You-Know-Who."

"No," Leo wasted no time in answering, "there are wizards and witches just as horrid as him. We call them Death Eaters." He knew this truth with a hundred percent certainty.

After they had put away their luggage, the whistle blew.

"Let's go Leo!" Alice grabbed him by his thin wrist and dragged him to an empty compartment. They had bumped into a family of red heads, and after much confusion, all of them boarded the train safely.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" A girl who radiated an aura of craziness entered the compartment. She had a magazine, the Quibbler, upside down. Plus, she was wearing some bracelet that had many clunky, heavy charms glowing rainbow.

Alice liked things that were odd, so she had no qualms in refusing this girl. "Go right ahead! Alice Liddell by the way. The guy over there is Leo Black."

"Luna Lovegood. Has anyone read the Quibbler? The newest edition said that there could be Minuscule Minch-eaters around here even as we speak. They're mostly harmless though. They can't be seen by the naked eye."

"Kind of like a bacteria?" Alice questioned. "We can't see them either, and there's a lot. You need a microscope to see them."

"A what?" Luna wondered. "Is that a Muggle concept?"

Leo answered. "Yes, it's something Muggles have named certain microscopic organisms."

"So, I'm guessing you're not Muggle-born like me then. Care to explain the basics I should know before I enter Hogwarts?" Alice asked. She was extremely curious to know everything about the new world she would soon be exposed to.

"Well, you should be careful of the Slytherin house. I've heard that they don't like you're kind. You know, Muggle-borns. They're very particular about what they consider blood purity. Besides, that house only accepts pure-bloods anyway, so you probably won't end up there." Luna started. "Oh, and there are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

Leo continued. "And anything can be enchanted, even these candies." Leo brought up a Chocolate Frog that Alice had bought. "The cards back here have pictures. I know that your world doesn't have moving pictures, but we do. There's also ghosts and other supernatural creatures that are either harmless or dangerous. For example, a werewolf is extremely dangerous compared to a ghost whose pretty harmless."

"There's also loads classes at Hogwarts," Luna said with an air of laxness, "not all of them require spells, like Potions. But we all excel and struggle through various fields. There's also Quidditch, a very popular sport."

"Quidditch? I've seen some pictures. It's just like soccer!" Alice finally said something she could say.

"Excuse me," their compartment opened to see a bushy haired girl. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

"You mean this little guy?' Alice brought out a toad from underneath her robes. "I saw him in this compartment when I entered. I didn't know it was his! Well, here you go and tell this Neville to keep an eye on him. He's pretty fast."

The girl took the toad from Alice's hands. "Thank you very much. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and see you soon at Hogwarts." She left to give this Neville boy his toad back.

"So, what is Quidditch?" Alice restarted the conversation.

"While the two of you are talking, I'll be changing into my robes." Leo left with his clothes in hand.

"Quidditch uses flying broomsticks and hoops that the players have to throw the ball into to score points. The game ends when the Golden Snitch is caught. You know, back then they used real birds as the Snitch." Luna explained the details of Quidditch in thorough detail. Alice thought that without the weird accessories and manner Luna had, Luna would probably be the exemplary figure of an academically smart person, like Leo wasn't already. His talk earlier about the ingredients used in some of the candies at her side sounded well researched and professor like.

"Want a Cauldron Cake by the way? It's pretty good." Alice and Luna then tackled the sweets Leo and her had bought together. Well, most of it was Alice's and two out of the five chocolate frogs were Leo's. Those were left untouched. After some time, Luna stared at their compartment door.

"Leo's running a little late. It doesn't take that much time to change."

Alice noticed the time. How long had they been talking? "You're right!"

A voice resounded throughout the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

* * *

Leo stared at the mirror, looking at himself. Good, he could control his powers. Nothing as of yet really irked him or elicited an extreme emotion. After Leo had changed into his robes, he stepped out and walked back to Luna and Alice. Or tried to, as he encountered the pale blond boy from the uniform shop. With him, were two big-boned boys. They seemed to be talking to someone in their compartment. "Excuse me, I would like to get to my compartment," said Leo, while tapping his foot in irritation.

"I don't know who you are, but you seem like one of us, am I right?" The pale blond boy asked. "Name's Draco. Draco Lucius Malfoy." He brought out his hand for a handshake.

Leo crossed his arms instead. "Excuse me, I don't have time for formalities. I have somewhere I need to go. Besides, your disturbing those passengers in that compartment." He tried to maneuver around them, but the two lackeys took up too much space in the hallway. Leo could see the glasses boy he met in Diagon Alley as well as one of the red haired boys he bumped into earlier.

Draco directed the two boys to completely block the hallway. He narrowed his eyes at Leo. "What is your name? Everyone here's acquainted with each other. I gave you my name, so give me yours."

"You'll find out during the Sorting Ceremony, Draco." Leo stated. "There's no rush. And what are the names of everyone here anyway?"

"Goyle, Crabbe, Harry Potter, and me, Ronald Weasley." The red haired boy spoke, peeking his head out of the door.

"Don't talk Weasley. Someone like you who brings shame to the pure blood name shouldn't converse with us, right?" Draco scoffed while his two grunts nodded. He turned to Leo.

Leo glared at Draco. "It's not your right to make my decisions." Leo faced Ronald Weasley. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley. Let's spend the seven years at Hogwarts on friendly terms." He tried to leave the din in the hallway.

"Wait right here-" The embarrassed blond boy took Leo by the arm.

"_Excuse_ me!" The white haired girl Leo had met earlier drew the attention of the six boys crowding up the hallway. She had her arms akimbo and wore a widening scowl. Like Leo earlier, she was tapping her foot in frustration. "There are some people here waiting to get through." Behind her, there was a group of girls waiting to rush off into the bathroom, holding their robes.

"Er- sorry..." Draco's pale skin gained a new flush.

"Then get out of the way!" The girl shrilled. She took out her wand and began to recite what appeared to be a hex.

Afraid of this girl's wrath, the trio fled in terror. Ronald laughed very hard as the girls ventured to the bathroom. "That was bloody excellent!"

"Why thank you." The girl flipped her hair with a pleased look on her face. "There's always idiots running amok in this world. You see," the girl imitated the wand motion once more," I hardly know any curses or hexes. I was just speaking some gibberish."

"Brilliant." Harry smiled at the girl's ploy.

"You're the boy from earlier." The girl pointed at Leo. "Oh look at the time! I've got to go. Let's meet again at Hogwarts." She waved as she left. The boys returned it until she disappeared.

"Never say Malfoy like that." Ronald Weasley scooped up his rat. "By god, I would do anything to see him running like that again."

"Well, I've got to go too." Leo saw his skin. A sliver was slowly turning olive, contrary to his alabaster skin. "See you again sometime." He hurried away to his compartment. The train whistle blew as he made his way to his room. Luna and Alice passed him, not knowing who he was. Running to his compartment, he stuffed everything into his pockets and ran out the door.

**XXXXX**

Professor McGonagall led all the first-years through the door. Leo felt amazed to see all the young witches and wizards staring at them. The number of all these magical beings astounded him. He could see the four tables representing the four houses with their unforgettable colors. Crimson, green, yellow, and blue. The older students were pointing and whispering, probably guessing exactly who would be sorted in what house. He felt extremely nervous of exactly what was going to happen soon. What would everyone think of him after his lineage was revealed? Being the last official Black who was not a criminal, would he soon become one after his graduation at Hogwarts?

The sudden influx of negative emotions started turning his hand a dark copper. A hand suddenly grabbed him. His surprise canceled out his depressed state. The white haired girl with the blood red eyes from earlier leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Calm down. Emotions heavily influence a metamorphmagus' skill if you haven't noticed already. But since you are one... well, I feel quite idiotic for saying that just now. I'll help you control your powers if you keep having trouble. I know McGonagall is an expert of Transfiguration as well. I guarantee that we'll be in the same house. "

"How do you know that? Fate can't just fall into someone's hands."

"I've been lucky in my eleven years of living."

The Sorting Hat began the annual song.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Leo's senses dulled as he focused on the raggedy hat sitting before him. With the mention of houses' traits, Leo wondered what really suited him. Slytherin? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Did he toil hard? Was he ambitious? Was he brave at heart? Or, was he wise and ready to learn? He had ignored all the names before his.

Professor McGonagall declared in her loud voice. "Leo Nocturne Black!"

He heard the collective chatter suddenly quiet down into whispers. Leo wondered how Harry Potter's would be. Leo heard some comments here and there.

"A Black? There was still another Black?"

"Will he be a Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"Don't all the Blacks become criminals of some sort? What do you think he's going to do?"

"Eh? I don't know. If the Blacks are like that, shouldn't they be banned from coming here?"

"Better not be like Siruis."

Leo placed the hat on his head. It drooped over his eyes, blinding his vision. A voice in his head shocked him momentarily.

"Ah, a metamorphmagus just like Aria Prima Tenor. A Black who has the Tenor blood. So many possibilities! No matter what house you enter, you'll be sure to succeed in anything you do. You must be one of the hardest people I've ever had to sort. Nonetheless, I've always sorted people to the right house!"

"Well, I hope you did." Leo muttered to himself.

"Of course I did! The thing is, boy, you have all the qualities for all four houses. I will tell you this. If you want to make it through your seven years you better choose Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"Um, what do you mean by that?"

The hat sighed internally which Leo heard. "I mean your life. You want to live? Choose the right house."

"Which one has the better possibility?" Leo asked.

"Slytherin." The sorting hat explained. "But, that doesn't mean you'll necessarily make it. It's just that you have a higher probability there."

Leo decided. "Then, put me in Slytherin."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Good, I was going to put you there anyway. _Slytherin_!" The hat burst out loud.

A groan could be heard from the other three houses, and the Slytherin House cheered. Leo shakily took off the hat and went to the Slytherin table, sitting at the far end. When was this impending death? Soon? Leo decided to settle down to stop his stupid body from shivering from fright. Propping a book onto an empty bowl, he began to reread the Transfiguration textbook to ignore the people's chatter about him. It calmed him a little to read about something similar to his inherited trait.

Looking up, he saw the white haired girl staring at him. She was pointing to some pendant she was wearing. A musical eighth musical note shaped like a 'T' was engraved in the pendant with white diamonds. So she really was a Tenor.

* * *

Good, now she knew she had to get into Slytherin. That was where Leo Nocturne Black was placed. No matter what the hat said, it better place her in Slytherin. It better.

'Hermione Granger!"

A girl with bushy brown hair hopped to the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

The girl joined the exuberant Gryffindors. After some others, a girl that was with Leo on the train was called.

"Alice Liddell!"

The girl with medium straight brown hair and bangs approached the hat. Placing it on, the moment it touched her head, it roared, "Hufflepuff!"

In glee, she went to the cheering Hufflepuff table and waved at Leo who was immersed in his book. The people at the table hurriedly forced her hand down. It seemed that they were explaining the blood purity riot act to her. Looking a little depressed, she stared at Leo who looked up and gave a slight nod before returning to the literature. With a huge grin on her face, the muggle-born began chatting to her fellow housemates.

"Luna Lovegood!"

A girl with a dazed look stepped up to receive her judgement. With that blond hair of hers, she looked quite unworldly. But, magic was magic. It's completely illogical in the first place. How did spells activate with wands in their first place? How did non verbal spells work? Well, this Tenor was in Hogwarts so maybe she could find out for herself.

"Ravenclaw!"

The eccentric girl joined the smart group of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, there were some other people who were very wise and intelligent that weren't sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

The blond boy who ran away earlier is going to be sorted. When he was about to be sorted, the Tenor and Malfoy's eyes met. His eyes seem to recoil in fear. A bit miffed, the Tenor whose name is yet to be revealed fiddled around with her pendant.

"Slytherin!"

She slightly cursed under her breath. She had to stick with _him_ for the next seven years?!

"Harry Potter!"

Huh? Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Why didn't she hear of him yet? Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the skinny boy with the glasses. His thin frame reminded her of Leo. How was the Harry Potter treated back to have that physical constitution? What about Leo, her cousin? Who was his guardian and how did he live in 12 Grimmauld Place? So many questions littered her mind, but she had to clear her mind. She would be called soon enough. And her name would cause commotion too. Seriously though, people should have noticed her by now. Her physical appearance should have given her away by now.

"Gryffindor!"

The Harry Potter was going to be in Gryffindor. She, who would be in Slytherin, had no chance to even say a hello to him anymore. She kind of wanted to be in a different house now, but Slytherin was the house she was aiming for. Looking to her left and right, she found a few Tenors scattered around. They all pointed and waved at her. Waving back, she felt some kinship from these people. Some looked familiar while some she had never met.

"Arietta Forza Tenor!"

With a commotion smaller than Harry's and Leo's, she stepped up and she hoped that she better be in Slytherin.

"Slytherin dear girl?"

"Yes, I would like to be placed there."

"But, you would do better in any other house, especially Gryffindor."

"No, I want to be in Slytherin."

"Because of Leo Nocturne Black?"

"...Yes." Arietta felt herself blushing, embarrassed. How much memories could the sorting hat well, sort through?

"I can see enough to know who you are and what house you deserve to be in." The Sorting hat explained. "Well, Leo Nocturne Black would have an easier time with you around."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked the hat in an irritated manner.

"Quite impatient aren't you! Well, I knew it since you placed me on your head. Well then you belong in... _Slytherin_!"

More groans than cheers could be heard in the Great Hall as Arietta waltzed over to Slytherin clearly happy with the Sorting hat's decision.

"See, told you I would be in Slytherin." Arietta placed her hands on her hips smiling.

"So you are." Leo looked up from his book to face her as she sat down.

"Hey hey, Arietta Forza Tenor?" A white haired Tenor sat down next to us. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Name's Vivo. As you can see from my eyes and hair, I'm obviously a Tenor."

Arietta nodded. "Yes, it's nice to meet you Vivo. This is Leo Nocturne Black. He's Aria Prima Tenor's son."

"Oh, no wonder you have the white hair. I was wondering why you looked so familiar!" Vivo let out a hearty laugh. "By the way, I'm a third year so ask me anything." He smiled in a goofy manner.

After Dumbledore's announcement about the dangerous areas of the castle, the delicious food piled high on plates. Getting a bit of everything, Arietta dug into her food.

* * *

Fred snapped his fingers. "Ah, so close."

"In getting a Tenor." George sighed.

"And she had to be in _Slytherin_ of all houses." Ron smacked his forehead.

"What's so great about a Tenor?" Hermione asked. "Are they those albino's littered around the room?"

"Hey Chiusa, wondering where you were!" Fred motioned a friend to shove Percy aside to create more room.

George was looking intently at her robes. "Where's your prefect badge? You are a prefect right?"

The prefect girl grinned and pointed to a badge labeled 'Prefect.'

"To answer the first year's question, yes." A girl with the same shocking white hair and blood red eyes sat besides Percy. She had her hair in a braid, and Harry could see an earring of an eighth musical note that was crafted to look like a capital T. "All the albino's here are Tenors."

Harry looked around, and he saw a few of the white haired children in each house.

"Chiusa Bocco Tenor. Fifth year. A prefect with Perce."

She shook hands with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and a surprised Neville Longbottom when she reached her hand out to him. Percy frowned at the way she said his name.

Chiusa pointed to each person and named them one by one. "Eh, Harry Potter, Ronald, or Ron, Weasley. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas."

"That's right! Well done Chiusa. Memory's still in one piece." Lee Jordan cackled. "Thought that spell last year messed your brain up."

"Then I wouldn't be here today." She grinned a bit crookedly. "Probably be in my house trying to make sense of what."

"What happened last year?" Ron asked.

"Ah, just some explosion. I was trying to combine two charms together. Magic's dangerous kids. Don't be like me." Chiusa waggled her finger. "Well, that doesn't mean you can't _try._"

"Chiusa! Is that what a prefect should really be saying?" Percy said in shock.

"Oh, lay off me Perce. Where were we? Oh yes. We Tenors have a big influence in the magic world." Chiusa drank out of her cup in two seconds. "Unlike the Blacks who keeps getting weaker, we're getting stronger. There's tons of people who want connections with us." She then stuffed some bread in her mouth which caused her to look like a squirrel. Percy looked flabbergasted by her manner. When Fred and George saw Percy's expression, they were trying to contain their laughter. "Well, if we don't like you anymore, people will stay away to avoid our wrath. Oh, and most of us are metamorphmaguses."

"A what?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, you lived in a muggle family, am I right? No wonder you're thin as a wand! Here!" Chiusa shoved some bread in his mouth. "Well, a metamorphmagus can do this." Her hair automatically turned hot pink and her eyes a bright yellow. Then her mouth became a duck's. In a second, all the changes disappeared and Chiusa was back to her ordinary self. Harry was shocked by what he had saw. All the muggle-borns around her also gaped at this.

"I've read about it in a book, but it can't be described in words." Hermione commented.

George clapped loudly in Percy's ear. "Marvelous! Amazes me every time."

"Anything new you can turn into?" Fred wondered.

Chiusa laughed. "I'll show you all later in the Common Room."

"Oh, and um... who are the Blacks?" Harry sipped. "Leo Nocturne Black had heads turning."

Percy answered in an intelligent manner. "They're a pretty notorious family. Blood purity and all that. Most of them were in Slytherin except Sirius Black. We all know how he turned out."

"In Azkaban and good riddance." Chiusa slurped the rest of her drink. "If he was a Tenor, he would have been disowned in a second."

"So, are all Blacks in the dark side?" Hermione curiously inquired.

Ron nodded. "Yup, none of them have ever been a good witch or wizard. Always been on You-Know-Who's side."

Dean Thomas shuddered at the name. "Watch out for him Harry. He could be in You-Know-Who's allegiance for all we know."

Harry looked at Leo Nocturne Black. He was discussing something with Arietta and another Tenor. For some reason, he looked extremely familiar to the boy from the uniform shop. Except that boy had black hair and red eyes.

"Does he have any brothers or other relatives?" Harry asked.

Neville Longbottom shook his head. "None that anyone knows of. It's just him as the last Black that isn't dead or in Azkaban."

"Why do you ask that?" Chiusa looked at Harry.

"No, just wondering if there were any more in his family."

"He literally is the last Black." Ron answered.

Chiusa brought up something else. "Well, he's my distant relative, so I guess there's that. You know, his white hair. Tenor trademark."

Ron looked up from his food. "Oh yeah. My father and mother attended his parent's wedding."

"Then, you must have been in contact with them." Hermione assumed.

"Um... about that." Fred looked to George.

"They've been dead for quite a while. No one knows who offed them." Chiusa stabbed some meat on her plate. Percy flinched by her sudden action.

Hermione tried to make more assumptions. "There's something called staying in touch. You know, letters and such."

"Ah, but he never answered any. Everything we sent to 12 Grimmauld, the house where the Blacks live, gets sent right back." Chiusa answered.

"That could mean that he has some dark secret!" Neville blurted. "He could be with You-Know-Who."

"Well, he isn't all that bad." Harry tried to defend him. He didn't know why, but maybe Leo wasn't like the other Blacks. Harry then explained what had happened on the train. "So you see, he could be different."

"Arietta's talking to him." Hermione pointed.

"That's true. Also, he didn't seem to care about blood purity. He totally told Malfoy off." Ron added in.

"Then he might not be so bad after all." Neville said. "But, we still have to be careful."

"It could be a ruse." Chiusa suggested. "Or he could be genuinely good. Let's see how his year pans out."

Harry wondered how his next seven years would be.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! If you were ever wondering, Regulus dies in 1979, an year earlier than Harry and the trio are born. Basically, Aria and Regulus have Leo quite early when Regulus is still 18. Yeah, and Aria's 20 during this time. Leo is then born in 1980 making him the same age as Harry's year. Uh, I feel bad about killing off his parents, but the plot must move on! The Tenors are this huge family filled with the main family plus the branch families that come along with it. Most of them are metamorphmaguses and yes, they have a music theming to their names. Alice Liddell is obviously named after Alice from Alice in Wonderland. I'm sorry, I just really love that book and there is appearance of an Alice in the Harry Potter world of an unknown house. So I took that character and made her more important to the story._

_I also made Luna an year older than she is in the Harry Potter fic. I wanted her to be in the story earlier than she's supposed to so that the Leo, Alice, and Luna trio could be formed. These three are basically the main focus of the first year... and it would be more convenient if she actually was a first year with Harry and the others in my fic. Arietta's important but she's more of a sixth ranger to the trio. Also, who doesn't like Luna anyway? More Luna is a good thing._

_My sister's been pestering me to update this even if I already have two stories to work on... Well, I got it out and don't expect an update until the other two stories of mine are updated. Also, thanks to my sissy for editing like she always does. :D_

_Tune in for the next chapter and thanks again for reading!_

_\- BA_


	3. Ch 2: Houses

_I was planning to update and work on my other stories first. I began writing chapter two a day ago, and then... poof! I was done in no time. Weird...  
This was supposed to be the second to get updated anyway so I'm glad that I got to it._

_Well then, here's chapter two and thank you to all that viewed, favorited and followed so far!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Houses**

"Alice, that was very, very dangerous of you to do!"

Alice faced the first year Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott. Her brown eyes exuded fear, and her light skin was paler than it's original hue.

Alice stuffed some meat pies in her mouth. "Um, what exactly?"

"Waving to a Slytherin like that!" Hannah flailed her arms in frustration as she cried out. "And you're a Muggle-born Alice! That makes it even more dangerous for you."

"I do know that Slytherins are hated by the other houses, but I met Leo before the Sorting Ceremony. He's a pretty nice kid."

"He could be leading you on, and he's a Black! Black's are notorious for being allied with You-Know-Who, and they all ended up as death eaters. _All_ of them." Hannah tried to reason with Alice. "I mean, you do know what a death eater is, right?"

Alice nodded. "Supporters of You-Know-Who."

"Exactly!" Hannah daintily sipped some of her drink. "They're still around today, hidden until You-Know-Who returns! But, he'll never come back. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, is the one who defeated him when he was a little baby. Isn't that amazing?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes! He's the boy with glasses over there. The one with the scar on his forehead!"

Alice looked to see the famous Harry Potter. Maybe because she wasn't well versed in Wizard history, but she saw Harry Potter as a normal boy. Either way, Alice was thankful that Harry had brought peaceful times. "That's cool. I should thank him later. By the way, what was it with the third corridor?"

"It's forbidden Alice." A tall boy with bright gray eyes and dark hair scooted next to Alice. He was handsome and had those chiseled features that girls would die for. Not for Alice, but for other girls. "Oh, forgot to introduce myself. Cedric Diggory, fourth year."

"Thanks Cedric." Alice laughed. "I didn't want to get crippled or anything."

"I don't think anyone would want to." Cedric laughed as well.

* * *

"Leo, by any chance are you related to the Tenors?" A Slytherin first year boy approached Leo and Arietta. Arietta glowered a bit since she had been telling Leo about his huge family from his mother's side. "Theodore Nott. And you are Arietta, no?" He took Arietta's hand and gently kissed it.

Arietta looked displeased. "Yes, he's my cousin. Why do you ask?"

"His father?"

"Regulus Arcturus Black." Leo responded.

Theodore whistled. "That's great. Your father's a supporter of You-Know-Who."

"Yes," Leo answered in a monotone voice,"I know."

"Met Draco Malfoy?"

"The two of us have." Arietta answered.

"Really? What do you think of him?"

Arietta laughed a bit haughtily. "He's a cowardly, annoying idiot that has to get his head set on straight. Ran straight away when I tried to hex him."

Theodore roared, trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter. "Really now?"

Arietta giggled a bit, remembering the moment. "It was a _marvelous_ sight."

"I bet it was." Theodore munched on some dessert. "Sometimes, people, no matter how powerful they are, need to be put back in their place."

Leo slightly nodded.

Theodore pointed to the Transfiguration book propped against a bowl. "Hey, Leo, you read a lot?"

"Yes, because I have nothing better to do."

"Don't read. _Eat_." Arietta forcefully closed the book and handed Leo a plate piled high with various delicacies. "You're like a Nimbus 2000."

Leo stared at the menacing dish before him. He liked these foods, really, he did. But, the way Arietta had thrown them on caused them to become this mixture with all the sauces combined to create a goopy, rainbow texture. Taking a bite, Leo almost gagged at the blended flavors attacking his throat.

"It's good right? You should eat more." Arietta smiled and gazed at Leo in a confident manner.

Theodore seemed to realize Leo's dilemma. "Hey Crabbe, Goyle! Arietta says that this stuff is pretty good. Why not have some?" Lugging the plate over to the two big boned people, the two lackeys dug in. Arietta's wrath seemed to rise, evident by the red coloring appearing on her face.

"Mph!" Leo's face was stuffed with bread by Theodore.

Theodore dropped several more pieces on Leo's new plate. "Have some more, they're good, aren't they?"

To avoid getting more of the Arietta Special, Leo nodded vigorously.

Throughout all this, Leo noticed that Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape was staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Gryffindors, over here!" Chiusa called in a booming voice. She had her wand to her throat, using a spell to project her voice louder than the rest of the prefects. Percy's voice, as well as the other prefects', were lost. "We don't want anyone to get maimed by the third-floor corridor now, do we?"

Harry shuffled with the other first years, keeping in pace with Chiusa's stomping. After eating all that food, Harry wondered how she had the energy to still act so energetic. Nearly Headless Nick was flying around apologizing to the portraits for Chiusa's disregard for her surroundings. Harry could also hear the pictures whispering among themselves about the students that passed by.

"Careful everyone, there's a stair here missing one step." Percy motioned towards a hole which Neville almost fell into. Chiusa hauled him up easily with one hand, and she carried him the rest of the way, to Neville's embarrassment. Then, Chiusa and Percy stopped dead in their tracks, causing several Gryffindors to bump into each other.

Walking sticks were floating around having a grand time blocking Chiusa and Percy as they tried to bypass them.

Taking out her wand, Chiusa aimed them towards the walking sticks. _"Diminuendo!"_

The walking sticks shrunk to a minuscule size. Chiusa stepped on the wood one by one until all were eradicated. "Peeves!"

"Peeves is a poltergeist." Percy explained to Harry and the other first years.

A rude sound of a balloon letting out air was the reply to Chiusa's exclamation.

"Do you want me to go get the Blood Baron you little-" Chiusa began. "I have connections to the Bloody Baron! Do not cross me twice."

A ghost of a little man with a wicked air to him sped down the corridor at the mention of this Bloody Baron. He swooped down, and all the students ducked. Rattling armor along the way, his cackle could be heard from a far distance.

"Go away Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this! I mean it!" Percy barked down the hallway. Another balloon sound was the reply.

"Watch out for Peeves," Percy stated as they began their journey once more, "he'll make as much trouble for all of you as much as he can. Gryffindor is going to win the House Cup this year, and we don't need our valuable points taken away by some pranks. Only the Bloody Baron can control him, and since Chiusa has connections, she's able to keep him in check more than the other prefects."

After going left and right, up and down, and bumping into several detours, the Gryffindors finally reached the seventh floor.

Chiusa and Percy motioned to a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" The fat woman asked Percy.

"Caput Draconis."

When the portrait swung forward, Harry saw a round hole. Chiusa lifted Neville inside, and the first years found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. It was cozy with flickering fire warmed the area, and there were a plethora of squashy armchairs.

"Girls, over here!" Chiusa called to the girls to one door.

Percy did the same as Chiusa, but at a different doorway. "Boy rooms where I am!"

Harry walked up a spiral staircase, and at the top, five poster beds were laid out for Harry and his roommates - decorated and ornate - the curtains were a rich red velvet. Harry and his roommates, all full and tired, wore their pajamas and fell into their respective beds.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

A little squeak was heard.

Harry fell asleep immediately before he could think about today's events.

A weird dream, Harry was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban who was chatting to him, trying to egg him on the transfer to Slytherin. It was his destiny, it kept saying. When Harry refused, the turban became heavier and heavier; trying to pull it off made it worse. Malfoy, who was also present, kept laughing at his misery. Then, in a weird turn of events, Malfoy turned to hook-nosed Snape who laughed in a chilling voice.

A burst of green light, Harry opened his eyes to face Leo, the last Black that wasn't in Azkaban or dead. There was two of him, or what Harry thought was two of him. The one on the left was Leo with his white hair and gray eyes. The other on the right was the boy with black hair and red eyes Harry met at Madam Malkin's. But everyone had confirmed that Leo was an only child, so the ebony haired boy couldn't have been him. Both boys took out the wand Harry had saw Leo, yes that was him, have when he was leaving Ollivanders. The albino Leo pointed it to himself, and the ebony haired one to Harry.

Seeing what the other boy was doing, Leo pointed it to the other boy. Shouting out something inaudible, the same green light shot at the boy who was pointing his wand at Harry. He collapsed, but Leo did too at the same time - Harry caught Leo as he fell. Harry felt for a pulse, but there was none. What Harry was holding was a freezing, dead-weight corpse of a young boy his age.

Chiusa's voice could be heard from who knows where. "It could be a ruse. Or he could be genuinely good."

Harry didn't know what to think. When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything. He thought his strange dream could be attributed to the food he ate.

* * *

"Luna Lovegood, right? We don't want you to fall behind now." A girl not much older than Luna took her hand. She had honey blond hair, the kind someone would see in those fantasy pictures Muggles drew in their fairy tales. She had soft, blue eyes that drooped a little, adding to the warm air around her. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail by a black scrunchy with three ornamented hearts, each smaller than the next - except for a lock of hair that hung free to the opposite side the scrunchy was tied - her bangs were a little too long. The girl's refined aura was intensified by the book she was carrying close to her chest. "Oh heavens, I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Lacie Charlotte Hearts. Lacie is fine. Second year. Treacle tart?"

Luna took it gladly, and she was happy that there was someone in her own house who didn't find her weird. The two ventured together and squeezed through the tight staircase. A bronze eagle-shaped knocker spoke in a crackly voice.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Because there is a 'b' in both and an 'n' in neither." The prefect answered.

"Bizarre. Well done."

The door opened, and Lacie led Luna inside to a room with arched windows full of grace and elegance, just like Lacie's appearance. Blue and bronze silk hung on the walls, and bookcases, tables, and chairs cluttered the room. A white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of Ravenclaw (well of course, it was in her name), was next to the door leading to the dormitories. A wonderful, wonderful dome painted with stars synchronized with the midnight carpet.

"Isn't it quite smart to have a logic riddle as our password? Most wizards fail to think with logic. Especially with Muggle knowledge." Lacie giggled a little. "I think Muggle-borns would be able to solve it if they've ever read Alice in Wonderland. Also, there's no right answer. The knocker decides whether your answer's acceptable or not."

"Exactly!" A boy much older than Luna approached the two, speaking in a gruff voice. "Thought of it myself for this year actually. Suggested it to Professor Flitwick." He had white hair and those bloody red eyes all Tenors have. "Chiuso Clausus Tenor. Fifth year." Bowing a little, Luna was surprised to see a thug-like, intimidating face. His manners were very good though, and Luna bowed back in reply. Lacie did too. "Not much people take Muggle Studies here, and those who do are usually Muggle-borns or the students that try to excel above and beyond. Pity we didn't get Hermione Granger. She appeared to be an intelligent witch."

"Cheer up Chiuso," Lacie snuggled her book close to her chest,"I think the people that joined Ravenclaw this year are all intelligent in their own way. I do wonder why you weren't made a prefect."

"Yes!" Chiuso suddenly gasped in shock. "My sister, Chiusa, was made into a prefect in her own house, Gryffindor. She constantly bugged me about it for the rest of the summer. Just realized that she can take points from me if I try and get her back."

"Then you better think up of a way where you won't be incriminated." Luna yawned. "There are loads of tricks that are available at your disposal."

"Chiusa doesn't bother to read," Chiuso held up a prank book, "so if I use some kind of Muggle prank, she won't know what hit her." Because of his looks, Chiuso's grin made Luna think he was some kind of mad criminal.

Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect, announced to the first years. "Dormitories up here! Girls come to where I am!"

Lacie smiled sweetly. "Luna, you seemed tired. Go up to the dormitories, okay?" She motioned Luna to the gathering first years.

"Aren't you going to come up with me?" Luna asked Lacie. "The girl dormitories are this way."

"I need to see Professor Flitwick for a little." Lacie brought out a note. "Go ahead."

Luna nodded, wondering what on earth Lacie had to discuss with Professor Flitwick. She yawned again, thinking that maybe it wasn't the work of the food. It could be those Minuscule Minch-eaters for all Luna knew. Both her and her father didn't know what they were capable of. Flopping onto her four poster bed, Luna slept like a troll.

* * *

The trip to the Hufflepuff common room was short. It was near the kitchens, and Alice was glad. In a long while, Alice hadn't felt so full. Still lazy, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones had to drag her with them.

Pulling out his wand, the prefect tapped the barrel to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. A tunnel opened, and the Hufflepuff membered entered.

"Did you know that if you get the password wrong, you get punished?" Susan asked Alice.

"Er, no." Alice said. "Do you have to write lines or something?"

Ernie Macmillan laughed. "No, what kind of punishment is that? It takes too long. Instead, if you tap the wrong barrel or tap the incorrect number of times, the barrel will release whatever is inside it. Last year was leech juice."

Alice grimaced, ruining her plain features. "What is it this year?"

"Flobberworm Mucus." Cedric answered for them.

Justin Finch-Fletchey made gagging sounds. "That sounds really gross."

The Hufflepuffs entered the common room. Despite it being underground, it was sunny. The round room had a low ceiling, and plants in the room singed and danced at their arrival. Black and yellow checkered sofas were scattered throughout the room. Overall, the common room had an earthy feel to it.

Alice propped her head on a windowsill to see the dandelions and rippling grass outside. It looked so peaceful and tranquil. She savored the moment as much as she could. Alice thought that she could just look at it forever and ever. If something was worth protecting, it would be this view.

"Everyone, to the dormitories!"

The prefect opened huge round doors, and all the students trudged inside.

* * *

"Blood Traitor."

The damp stone wall's door slid aside, revealing a hole to the common room. The Slytherins scuttled inside. When they arrived, Arietta took the sight in. It looked like a dungeon room with glowing green lights. There were low backed dark green and black leathered sofas, skulls, tapestries of medieval times, and dark wooden cupboards. The size of the room created a sort of grandness, but because it was under the lake and emulated the feel of a dungeon, there was a coldness to it as well.

Vivo sat down on one of the sofas and motioned Arietta to sit down. She did, and let Leo sit down as well. Many of the Slytherins were minding their own business, talking in their cliques. The students all steered clear away from them. Several Tenors sidled over once Vivo called them too.

"Sorry Leo," Vivo held up his hands in an exasperated manner,"secret Tenor meeting. This doesn't concern you."

Leo nodded in understanding, and he left them. Arietta saw him retreat to a corner of the room and pull out the Transfiguration book from his robes. Putting on some glasses, he began to read from it.

"Okay everyone, introduce yourself to Arietta please!" Vivo clapped his hands.

"It's fine. I already know everyone's names." Arietta answered and began to list them off one by one. "Walt, Canon, Beat, and Quin."

"I see someone's been paying attention to our family tree." Beat let Quin sit on his lap. "Then guess what year were from."

"Beat, your a seventh year. Quin and Vivo are third years. Canon's a fourth year and Walt's a second year."

"Excellent!" Beat slapped his knee, almost causing Quin to tumble off. She squeaked as she almost hit the floor. With the help of Canon, Quin regained her balance.

Canon whispered in a low voice. Her long, long Rapunzel hair almost touched the floor when she sat down. Those eyes of hers were cold and narrowed as she spoke. The Tenor eyes were not helping. "I wish there was, I don't know, a _better_ place to talk about _important_ affairs like this."

Walt sighed. He ruffled his curly hair. "Vivo, what do you have in mind?"

"We'll have a proper meeting later everyone." Vivo clapped his hands again. "This meeting is to confirm one thing. Okay, biggest question for Arietta here." Vivo pretended that he had a microphone. "Are you for blood purity or not?"

"No!" Arietta hissed in a hushed voice. "All Tenors are not for blood purity, and I as well. We need diversity to survive! That's how we, Tenors, have been able to pass down our bloodline."

"What a relief," Vivo wiped some sweat off his brow, "seems the main family's daughter's innocent."

"There's some kind of purity thinking in the Tenors again?" Arietta asked. "Don't tell me it's as bad as the one eleven years ago."

Walt frowned, his permanent scowl worsening. "I don't know. I haven't heard from my father in a while. He told me to relay to everyone in Slytherin about Tenor children supporting purity."

"And none of us are guilty," Canon spoke,"unless any one of us are lying. If you are, you better not. I _hate _being lied to."

Quin piped up. "Well, I think that we're all innocent, okay? We've known each other for how long?"

"Some more than others." Beat added and piggybacked Quin, who squealed in delight. "Meeting's done, right? I'm Head Boy so I need to patrol the hallways in a few. For a meeting, let's go to the room that we always go to. Walt, show Arietta later."

Walt nodded.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Leo's voice could be heard from the other end of the room. His book flew out of one of Malfoy's lackey's hands and landed straight in Leo's. The lackey tried his own spell as well.

_"Pullus!"_

Leo dodged the jinx, and the sofa behind him turned into a sofa with goose legs and a goose head. Arietta shivered at the thought of what Leo would have turned to if the spell hit him.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

With the same spell, the lackey's wand flew out of his hands, and it knocked him unconscious.

A blue light shot from Beat's wand and hit Leo. Beat's spell caused Leo to knock back into a pile of books to the side. Leo stood up, a bit wobbly from the force. His glasses were askew, and his hair was a mess.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" Beat growled, pointing his wand at the other grunt's throat. Quin hung on to Beat for dear life. Her small figure contrasted the giant in a comedic way. Well, it wasn't so comedic now because of Beat's scary air.

"Just, just..."

"Beat," Flora Carrow approached with her sister, Hestia Carrow, "Goyle here wanted to see Leo's book for some reason. Leo said no, and-"

Hestia finished for Flora,"I think Goyle offended him in some way and grabbed his book. Leo retaliated with violence."

"Thank you." Beat said as he retracted his wand from Crabbe's neck. Crabbe ran up to his boss, Draco. Grabbing Leo with one hand, Beat steadied him. "I'm sorry to say this, but ten points from Slytherin. Negative points. Exactly what we wanted to start with. Now everyone, to your dorms! And the password changes every fortnight, you hear me? The new password will be updated on the noticeboard. Oh, and someone here pick up Gregory Goyle."

While several older wizards and witches lifted Goyle with their wands and removing the jinx from the sofa, Arietta dragged Leo to one side of the room. "Why did you do it? You don't let these things get to you. I wonder how you didn't morph into anything in your anger."

"I know, and it scares me." Leo murmured back to Arietta. "Why didn't anything happen to me? Was I really not feeling anything? When I attacked Goyle, my mind went blank, and I felt empty. Maybe that's why?"

Arietta sighed. "Okay, let's just take that as your reason. Don't let these things get to you." Arietta started to get irritated. "Why didn't you answer to any of my calls or anything? We could have already helped you with your bloody powers!"

Leo looked flustered, his eyes turning pink. "Well, sorry... I..."

"Look, I'll help you, okay?" Arietta glared at Leo's pink eyes. "And it's not because you're my cousin or anything!" She turned to the side, blushing at her comment. Furrowing her eyebrows, she poked Leo's forehead. "Got it?"

"Then why are you helping me?" Leo's eyes returned to his original gray color.

"It's for my own personal reasons you don't need to know." Arietta crossed her arms. "Now, let's get to bed Leo. We need to know what classes we're going to have tomorrow. Let's be partners for classes, okay?"

Leo nodded. "Sure."

Taking a huge yawn, Arietta was led to her room, and after unpacking most of her items, she fell asleep.

* * *

Leo had a hard time falling asleep. He looked to his Transfiguration book and opened it again. There were many spells he would like to try, but Leo could, if he concentrated very hard, turn into most of these items without the aid of his mother's wand. With that reminder, Leo took out his wand and inspected it from head to toe. He never really had the time to look over it because of all the preparations he had to make beforehand. Touching the wood, and inspecting the microscopic scratches here and there, Leo wondered what spells this wand had already produced. He thought of Kreacher and what he always said about his mother. She was talented, pretty, and Leo didn't know a lot about her. Neither did he know his father well too.

Reading the book for the umpteenth time, Leo's eyes began to flicker into sleep. Resting his head against the open book, Leo fell into a deep slumber.

_*Creak, Creak*_

Leo heard the familiar sound, and he was home at 12 Grimmauld Place. The rocking chair that his mother was said to sit on had a dark, shadowy figure resting on it. The chair was embellished with carvings of various musical numbers and symbols. An eighth note there, a treble clef on top, a musical melody carved over there, it was what Leo loved about his mother. However, whoever was in the chair, was desecrating it. Using his or her wand, the wizard or witch was carving slashes into the chair. The slashes ruined the lovely carvings.

"Who are you?!" Leo barked at the shadow.

A maniacal laughter exploded from the figure as it writhed from the force. Leo, holding out his mother's wand, attacked the culprit.

_"Avada-"_

Leo hesitated.

The person, aiming his or her own wand at Leo, was able to articulate it perfectly. As if they had done it a million times.

_"Avada Kervada!"_

Leo closed his eyes when the green light aimed towards him approached like the speed of light. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a cabinet. Leo knew all too well where he was, and he was very, very terrified. It would start any minute now.

_*Knock, Knock*_

Leo covered his ears as best as he could. However, it was futile. He had already memorized the sound.

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Stop," Leo thought to himself,"just make it stop."

_*Knock, knock*_

Leo didn't want to open the door because of what he would see. If he did open the cabinet, it would all be over. But, he didn't want to see it. He never wanted to see it again. Letting himself listen to the knocks over and over again, he subjected himself into torment for who knows how long.

Leo woke up in cold sweat, and the sun was still rising. He dressed himself and headed to the common room, waiting for Arietta, his only friend so far in Slytherin.

* * *

_Thank you for reading the whole chapter! :D  
There were a lot of characters to be introduced in this chapter. Not all the Tenors are going to be important all at once by the way. They will all contribute something, but in various ways and points of the story. Lacie has a cliche name, but... okay I'm sorry I'm still running with this Alice in Wonderland theme but yes, there are still going to be characters introduced that will be attributed to the story._

_And yes, Chiusa and Chiuso are twins who were separated into different houses. I just realized as I'm writing this that Padma and Partavi were split into the same houses as well. Coincidence?_

_This chapter was to establish character. We'll be getting to the classes next chapter, okay? Once again, thanks for reading! I would like some feedback as well. You don't have to review or pm or anything if you don't feel like it. And I thank my sister again(how many times do I write this) for editing and whatnot.  
_

_The next update will be irregular so please do not expect for it to come so soon!_

_-BA_


	4. Ch 3: Classes

**Chapter 3: Classes**

Leo woke up early in the morning and got dressed. Going down to the common room, he began reading his Transfiguration book, causing him think of his metamorphmagus status. Being one, it didn't bring him anything troubling, but it did bring him discomfort. There were times where he changed without knowing, scaring Muggles when he went outside. But he was usually able to bring things under control, and they thought that it was just all in their minds.

Meeting Arietta, Leo realized how much he was disconnected from his own family and people in general. When was the last time he ever talked to someone his age? He thought that it was a miracle that Alice and Luna had even approached him like he wasn't a Black.

Like he was a normal wizard.

With the two in different houses, he dreaded meeting eyes with them. Especially Alice.

She was a Muggle-born, and he regretted his house choice. The two of them could be on much friendlier terms if he had asked the hat to place him in Gryffindor. Even so, Leo didn't think Alice was the type to stay away. In fact, she was the opposite. Luna was the same. The two defied the norm.

Then his mind tracked back to his earlier thought. Death. Leo was frightened by that prospect very much.

_How did the hat know?_

Leo didn't think that hats could be skilled in Divination. Even though Leo had thought of many ways to keep himself safe, for all he knew, he could be leading himself right into it. Leo had literally started to count how many days he had lived through starting from today. Today was day one. How would his death come, and would it be painful or quick? With his parents dead, maybe Leo could meet them in the afterlife. But, he didn't want to go yet. He still had so many things to do, and dying at age eleven was not one of them.

As Leo was thinking of even more depressing thoughts, he felt his glasses disappear. Feeling for the lenses, he looked up to see Arietta with the spectacles in her hands.

"Finally, you notice!" The white ribbons had changed to green, signifying Slytherin. "I was trying to get your attention for some time."

"Er, sorry Arietta."

"Oh, and can't you do something about yourself for a second? You're as blond as that Draco boy. I've decided that yellow is a color I won't be liking this year."

Leo grimaced at the thought of Draco Malfoy and the incident last night while changing his hair back. "I should apologize to that Gregory Goyle."

Arietta nodded. "If you think you should. I don't know if I would. Whatever he did, it must have been bad if you used a spell like that. Where did you learn that?"

Leo grimaced again. "I read from spell-books in my house in case I needed to defend myself because it seems like my family tends to have depressing fates."

Grimacing too, Arietta had an understanding look on her face. "I understand. There's a lot of times that hit wizards come after my family members. We haven't lost anyone to murder in a few years, so we're doing great."

Leo didn't know how to comment on that. The silence led them to leave the common room without a word.

The two strolled to the Great Hall, and Leo guessed this was the perfect time to ask questions.

"Arietta, are you a metamorphmagus?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Father cried while my mother rejoiced. She didn't want another emotional shape-shifter like my father. You know, since I'm well... easily irritated."

Leo wanted to know more about the issue, but the look on Arietta's face made him decide that he would ask later. "How are you related to me Arietta?"

"My father's your mother's older brother. Having a kid whose age is the same as your younger sister's brought my father a lot of shock. He's four years older than your mother. Father thought that she was too young, but everyone knows that he's a stick in the mud. Very traditional.

"But, everyone in the Tenor family knows Aria was the type of person who defied the conventional image our family brings. Not that they minded, personally. She was talented, and she brought more fame to the family. That's what matters to the old geezers of the Tenors."

"Oh, um..." Leo remembered that Ursa told him his mother was a strange one, but he thought that she was more normal than what he'd been told. Also, after Arietta praised the Tenors so much, she'd called the elders _old geezers_. Was there something wrong with them?

"Even though you told me about my extended family for a while, there's not that much I know about besides their names. Care to explain anything else?"

Arietta flipped her hair, and the grim face returned. "Oh, well, if you must know, the Tenor family is old, powerful. Sorry about the Blacks, but we haven't tainted our name in the slightest since eleven years ago. And, guess why."

Leo thought of the most logical conclusion. "The Tenors stamp out anything that can defile their name."

Arietta nodded. "Exactly. Not a good way to solve our problems, but this method's been doing fine for the grown-ups. You know, unlike the Malfoys and such, we're against blood purity. Wonder why? It's simple. Music."

"Music?" What did music have to do with anything?

"Didn't you hear Dumbledore talk at the feast last night? Oh well, you probably didn't since you we're immersed in your Transfiguration book. He said, 'Music, a magic beyond all we do here!' And he's right. Music is something that surpasses magic tenfold. It can connect both worlds, the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. Our family, despite some annoying traditions, respects the Muggles for their gifts of song, and in return, we offer them gifts as well." Arietta crossed her arms. "Feel enlightened?"

Leo nodded. "Oh yes, and exactly what was happening in the family eleven years ago? That's the year we were born."

"Lot's of misfortune fell on the family with You-Know-Who running around. Corruption inevitably befell upon us. It took much time to quell the rebellions, and we barely managed to scrap ourselves together to become who we are now. Well, a_ lot_ of Tenors were lost in the process, I'll tell you." She sighed and shook her head. "We're practically a smidgen of the amount back then, but we're more successful and influential." Arietta paused and pointed ahead. "Isn't that girl, the one who was with you the other day... Alice Liddell?"

Sure enough, the straight haired, brown eyed girl was sauntering in the halls, waving her wand here and there. Sparks flew from her wand, and her yellow headband shined when the sun rays hit it. She looked quite pleased with herself.

"Alice!" Leo called out, gaining her attention.

Alice turned around and waited for the two Slytherins to catch up. "Oh, Leo. And... Arietta!"

"What are you doing here? And don't talk to us!" Arietta snapped and grabbed Leo's arm, causing him to almost drop his Transfiguration book.

Alice laughed at Arietta's action "Oh, the pure-blood stuff? Is that why you're acting like that? Yeah. It's okay. I don't care about that. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

Arietta frowned. "What are you talking about? Pain's pain either way." She didn't seem to understand Alice's implication.

Leo's brow creased from Alice's comment, not pleased with her answer either. He knew what she meant, but that answer didn't work for him. Alice was his first friend he made in Hogwarts, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Alice, Arietta doesn't want to directly admit it (Leo earned a glare from the named person), but you do know that the bullying here is probably worse than a Muggle's school? They use magic. There's _loads_ of possibilities."

Alice rolled her eyes and pocketed her wand in her robes. "It's fine, okay? Yeah, just see. Alice Liddell will still be standing strong by the end of today, alright?"

"Tenors."

Alice faced Arietta who spoke that line. "That's your last name, right?"

"Well, duh." Arietta crossed her arms and clicked her tongue. "But there's more than one at Hogwarts. Tell me there is at least one Tenor in Hufflepuff."

"Several in fact." Alice answered.

"And this Leo, is lesson number one." Arietta smugly smiled.

Leo stayed silent.

"C-O-N-N-E-C-T-I-O-N-S. Connections." The Tenor spelled out. "As the heir to the Tenor family, I have connections to any Tenor I please. They can't disobey me. I know that it isn't great ordering these people around, so I'm going to limit myself. But, since I know that this is an urgent matter affecting my family, I must take action!

"Alice!" Arietta, in a commanding voice, declared her order. "Using my name, greet a Hufflepuff Tenor and tell them that I, Arietta Forza Tenor, has authorized that they protect you from bullying of any type. And with that, let's get some breakfast. I'm positively _starving_." Smiling, Arietta hummed some kind of familiar tune as she skipped happily to the Great Hall.

Alice and Leo looked at each other.

"Might as well give it a try." Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Better than nothing."

* * *

"Excuse me." Alice sat down to the nicest looking Tenor who would surely help her.

The Tenor, who was humming a tune while buttering her biscuit, kept going with her song. "_The cute butterflies go round and round, round and round, round and round. The cute butterflies go round and round in the... blender." _With a quill, the girl wrote the lyrics on a napkin.

Alice abandoned that Tenor and went to another.

"Excuse me."

This Tenor was completely ignoring her, and went on talking with his friends. She knew he was avoiding her on purpose by the way he raised his voice every time she tried to speak up.

Alice was beginning to get frustrated. However, most of the Tenors were far away, and they were blabbing to their friends in their own little cliques. Sighing, she stuffed her plate with cake. After eating all that food yesterday, she felt that she should watch her weight. How many more days of Hogwarts was left? If she stuffed herself like this everyday, she would end up like Goyle and Crabbe. Alice was about to return the pastry back to its brethren, but she cracked under pressure. Plopping the cake right back on her plate, she carved out a huge chunk. Sampling it, she exuded an air of satisfaction. The food here was _really_ good. Better than the food at home.

If you could call that food.

"Er, you called for me, right?" The Tenor who was singing earlier got Alice's attention by clanging her fork on Alice's plate. Unlike most of the Tenor's she was of some Asian descent. "Koto Taiko Tenor. Sixth Year."

"Hey." Alice raised her hand to shake Koto's. "Alice Liddell."

"So, what do you want?" Koto crammed the biscuit in her mouth and several more. It seemed that she was fighting to stay awake, evident by the bags under her eyes.

"Oh, um... you know Arietta Forza Tenor?" Alice twisted the tablecloth nervously.

Koto frowned. "She wants something from me? Feel honored." It was hard to make out her words by the bread she was chewing.

"Yeah, uh... you know Leo Black?"

"She wants me to blast him or something?" Koto began to fumble for her something in her robes. "Read a book on curses over the summer. Where's my wand?"

"Nonono!" Alice brought Koto's wand down as soon as she took it out. "Well, you know, I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Me too." Koto, confused by Alice's action, put her wand away. "You want me to blast him?" She began taking out her wand again.

"Not that, either." Alice shook her head. Geez, what was with this girl and blasting people? Maybe getting her help wasn't the right choice. "See, Leo's my friend."

"Okay."

"I want you to protect me from any bullying because I'm going to hang out with him."

Koto scratched her head with her wand. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Well, I was getting to that." Alice pouted.

Koto thought something in her head. "Deal. Actually, no. There's something I want you to do for me."

"What is it?" Alice inquired. Hopefully it wasn't something hard.

"Tell Arietta that I want a lifetime supply of butterbeer from Hogsmeade."

Alice didn't really know what butterbeer was, but Arietta could deal with that, right? "Okay, I'll tell her."

"Great! Nice knowing you, Alice." Koto winked. "First off, here's a protection charm." She handed Alice a heart shaped key chain. "Nice thinking on my part. Already had this on hand."

"Thank you." Alice thought that was convenient.

"You must be thinking it's so convenient weren't you?" Koto scowled.

How did she know?

"Well, I'll just say that I have my fair share of enemies, and all Tenors carry some kind of protection around them. Our Tenor emblems," Alice's eyes were drawn to the clip in Koto's hair that was keeping her bangs out of her face, "they have a huge number of protection charms ranging from the Unforgivable Curses, though that's a one time use, hexes, curses, jinxes, and a spell that keeps metamorphmagi from tripping."

"The last one's important enough to be in those little trinkets?" Alice asked.

"Well, yeah." Koto stated it like it was obvious. "Our center of balance is a bit off because of our continuous changing shape. Hey, do you know if Leo's a metamorphmagus? His mother was one."

Alice shook her head. "I haven't asked. We're not that close yet." Actually, she hardly knew Leo at all. What life did he lead before he came here?

"Well, good luck with your classes. Professor Snape's pretty bad. Well, I'd say Professor Binns's is as bad as well. So boring." With that, Koto left the Great Hall, done with her breakfast.

Alice looked at her cake, the icing slowly sliding off. She wondered how this year would go.

* * *

Leo found it hard to get to his classes. There was a hundred forty-two staircases, and Peeves the poltergeist was annoying. Since Leo was a Slytherin, the Bloody Baron kept him mostly under control, and his house was the least victimized as a result.

Also, there were changing staircases. It wasn't a matter of knowing the route, but the fact that it led to workouts at times. Leo was always panting by the time he reached his classes, not something people would expect from a Black. The students would stare at him disapprovingly.

On that note, people were always murmuring things behind his back. Not as much as Harry Potter, thankfully. Still, people would try to get a look at him to either give a grunt or insult as he passed by them.

Arietta didn't help matters either. She also attracted attention with her white hair and red eyes. Well, he also had white hair too. But Tenors constantly went to Arietta to talk to her. Leo assumed it was because she was from the main family.

Leo also hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Alice and Luna at all during this time. When Alice was with her Hufflepuff acquaintances, they would steer her away as soon as Leo and her eyes met. Arietta had asked him if he wanted to borrow the book _Curse and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

_"I use it on my brother all the time," she said._

Leo refused. He didn't want to do anything that would actually earn him is bad reputation. And, Leo didn't see Luna at all except during meals in the Great Hall. Where did she hang out?

Most of Leo's classes were fine. Astronomy was interesting, and he studied the constellation he was named after. He was glad that it took place at midnight because he didn't want to dream the same frightening one over and over again.

Three times a week, the first years had Herbology, which was easily one of Leo's worst classes. He didn't like that it was one of the most recurring classes either. He was terrible at keeping the plants well pruned, moved, and whatever else. It was embarrassing when he was the one of the few struggling to get the plants in.

Leo was a metamorphmagus, so he was clumsy. His robes were usually dirty from the soil when the class ended. People were comparing him to Neville Longbottom, and Leo wondered who exactly this kid from Gryffindor was. However, Leo was good at identifying the plants himself so he managed to barely get by in the academic portion.

History of Magic was absolutely boring. Professor Binns, a ghost, was teaching the subject. Apparently, he didn't even notice he wasn't in his body when he went to teach class one day. Leo guessed, as he usually nodded off, that Professor Binns might actually like teaching this way. It kept them quiet so he could drone on about Uric the Oddball. The only person who actually paid any attention was Arietta, and Leo could tell that she was always soaking up his words like a sponge. Annoyed by Leo's napping sessions, she constantly jabbed him in the ribs when whenever she saw his eyes close.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was tiny. Compared to Hagrid, the gamekeeper, Leo wondered how they would look back to back. When he took roll call, he had squeaked at his name. Apparently, Professor Flitwick had been on good terms with his mother, Aria. She had been extremely talented in Charms, Arietta had reminded him. The class hadn't gotten to actually applying the charms they were taking notes on, but Leo was nervous. Did Professor Flitwick actually expect a lot from him? Hopefully not since Leo had only practiced with defense charms as well as Transfiguration.

Speaking of Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was a teacher no one should cross. Professor McGonagall proved herself to be exactly how she looked: strict and clever. She gave a speech Leo thought that she had recited it for years.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Changing her desk into a pig and back again, the Slytherins had been excited to practice with their own wands. However, the class got their hopes up. The class would not cover any of that until much later in their time at Hogwarts. Many complicated notes later, the students had to change a match into a needle.

Leo, with a wave of his wand, changed it easily. Maybe it was because it was his mother's wand, or it could be because he was a metamorphmagus? Or, Leo wondered, could he actually have a talent in this particular field? Professor McGonagall had passed by, checking the silver color and the sharp point.

"Why, well done Mr. Black." She was impressed. "Maybe you're as talented as your mother. Also, I would like you to stay after class today." With that, the emerald witch went to inspect the other struggling first years, namely Goyle and Crabbe.

Arietta frowned at her match. "Er, I think that it kind of looks like a needle. Do you think so?" She poked it a few times before Leo got to look at it.

"It's flimsy, half of it's brown, and the point's still red." Leo spoke bluntly.

"Well, thanks for the obvious!" Arietta scowled. "Oh why can't I be good at something like this? Dad will cry once I tell him I can't turn this simple match into a needle."

**XXXXX**

After the class ended, Leo approached Professor McGonagall. "What is it, Professor?"

"I thought we would discuss your, ah, problems your godfather was speaking of." Professor McGonagall brought up something that Leo had forgot.

"Oh! Um... yeah." Leo felt his face going red. God, he felt as if he was weak, pathetic, and a little boy in need in the Professor's eyes. He didn't like feeling helpless. When was the last time he felt this way? Remembering something unpleasant, Leo could feel himself becoming paler than he already was.

"Yeah." He couldn't even make himself speak more than one word.

Professor McGonagall worryingly frowned in a motherly way. "Are you okay, Mr. Black?"

"Yeah." Leo hung his head down, so his bangs hid his eyes from the Professor. "... Yeah."

"Your mother had the same problem."

The mention of his mother, again, had Leo interested. It kept his mind off of that memory. He could feel the color returning to his face. "My mother?"

Professor McGonagall smiled, pleased. It was probably because she had distracted Leo from what he was thinking and that he looked less pale.

"Yes. Aria also came to me for help. It's simple, really, to control. For extreme emotions, that is a different story, however. Since you seemed to be skilled in my field of expertise, I believe that we can get this over within a month or two."

"Great!" Leo liked that the time-span seemed short. "When can we start?"

"Next week, Tuesdays at 8 o' clock. Sessions will be around an hour or an hour thirty."

Leo left that class with a grin, shocking the students passing by. He had plastered a gloomy atmosphere on himself the whole time.

**XXXXX**

Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Quirrell, got nowhere. The garlic smell was due to his fear of vampires, and he always talked about other things if someone asked him about his supposed feats. Leo had recognized him as the man who he had bumped into earlier, which Leo hoped that the Professor had forgotten. Who knew, for Professor Quirrell and him never talked.

Malfoy's gang had taken it upon themselves to bully him senseless, but a word from Arietta got them to stop, allowing them to have normal lessons. It seemed that Arietta had a tight grip over the Slytherins, even Malfoy. Leo was smug at the fact that someone like Malfoy would be so afraid of Arietta.

Leo was at least glad that despite lacking in some classes, he wasn't the only one. The fact that he was better than Neville Longbottom, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle had him reassured that at least he wasn't the _worst_ student among the first years. However, he wasn't the best. That would go to Hermione Granger, a bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth. A Muggle-born, which Malfoy was annoyed about, whose talent was outstanding. She was an ace at everything. Leo didn't really know her that well to form an opinion, so he didn't really think much of her.

"Double Potions with Gryffindor today." Leo saw his class schedule while in-taking as much carbohydrates he possible could before Potions started. It had been a rough, tiring night of staying awake.

Walt, the second year Tenor, peered over his schedule. He got along with him the most as he was more like-minded to him. The others were either closer to Arietta or were chatting among their own friends.

"Don't worry. Professor Snape favors us to a godly extent. But be a bit cautious around Gryffindor kids. They can get pretty nasty. We can too, evident by that annoying prick there." Walt jabbed a finger at Malfoy's direction, who was unwrapping a box of sweets for the umpteenth time.

**XXXXX**

Potions was one of the most awkward classes, no, the most awkward class Leo had been in. Both Harry Potter and him were in the class for one thing. However, the blatant favoring of the Slytherins was even more alarming. Also, the exchange between Harry and the Professor was incredibly one-sided hatred.

Taking roll call, Snape had paused at Harry's name. "Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Several Slytherins snickered at this.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." His voice immediately caused silence to flood the room. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence.

Stopper death? Leo hoped that there could be a potion that could stop his impending death when it came. Would he even know a potion that could save his life when his fate delivered his death sentence?

"Potter!" The hook nosed teacher singled out Harry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked as confused as the rest of the class except Hermione who had her hand in the air. Even Arietta was stumped, tapping her foot in frustration.

The Boy Who Lived took one look at Ronald Weasley and answered with a truthful, "I don't know, sir."

Professor Snape sneered. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

Several Slytherins snickered again.

Leo decided to raise his hand to prove to the people in his house that he wasn't always such a clumsy wizard. Leo hadn't faced Draco Malfoy yet, but judging by their current strained relationship, the blond boy would be laying insults on him at any given opportunity soon enough. There had to be something the Slytherins couldn't chastise him for. Hoping his mother's notebook was right, he raised his hand, albeit very slowly. Sure, Leo admitted that he was looking out for himself. But if there was something that he had to take pride in, this was it.

Professor Snape noticed him before he completely raised his arm. "Yes, Black? Do you know the answer?"

All the students' heads swiveled to see Leo, bringing him intense discomfort. "Yes, sir. It creates a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Correct," The Professor looked impressed, "Five points to Slytherin. Then," he looked towards Harry again, "let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Leo didn't bother answering this question, keeping his hand down. Hermione looked as if she was going to shoot out of her seat at this rate. Pitying Harry inside, Leo waited for the obvious response. Malfoy's gang was trying it's best to not laugh out loud. Arietta frowned at them.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry gave him a look of indignation.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione was now standing, appearing as if she was trying to touch the dungeon ceiling.

Harry murmured words that Leo could barely catch. "I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Some people laughed. Snape did not look pleased.

"Sit down (this was directed at Hermione). For your information, Potter, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone scrambled for parchment and quills, including Leo.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

The lesson went worse for Gryffindors as students were paired up to create a potion to cure boils.

"Arietta," Leo peered at her stewing horned slugs, "did you just dump them inside?"

"Yeah," Arietta rolled her eyes while crudely crushing her snake fangs, "why?"

"You were supposed to do that later."

Arietta seemed ready to chuck her boiling cauldron on the floor.

"Here," Leo took out the horned slugs, "the potion's still salvageable. Crush those snake fangs really well, and in around three minutes, dump them in the cauldron together."

She nodded and paid extremely close attention to her snake fangs.

While Professor Snape was praising Malfoy, disaster struck. Neville Longbottom, the forgetful boy of Gryffindor, had been drenched in his potion, causing extremely red boils to burst everywhere on his body. Several people's shoes were also burned in the process. After calling Neville an 'idiot boy,' Snape cleaned the mess instantly with the wave of his wand. He then deducted a point off of Harry with the reasoning that he could have prevented Neville from adding the porcupine quills early.

Class ended, and Leo was packing up when Professor Snape approached him.

"Black, I would like you to stay behind. Tenor, you can go."

With a look of confusion, Arietta left.

Leo was wondering what Professor Snape wanted from him. He really wanted to go and enjoy his Friday afternoon, and unlike Professor McGonagall, the Potions teacher really had no reason to talk with him.

After all the other students left, Leo stood beside the teacher's desk until Professor Snape emerged from his storeroom.

"Black."

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Let me ask you a question."

"Yes, sir?"

Professor Snape sat on his chair and began to move around some flagons, grading potions. Leo didn't really know if it was just his eyes, since he didn't have his glasses on, but he thought that he saw a lot of zeros. "Do you know who Dr. Ubbly is?"

_Ubbly's name is pretty scarring because it's so easy to make fun of, so no wonder he made a potion that lessens it even if it doesn't completely heal damaging thoughts. If I had a last name like that, I would do that too! _"Dr. Ubbly created an antidote named Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction. It heals wounds left by thoughts, lessening mental and emotional scarring."

Still grading, Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "And tell me, Black, that the thought 'Ubbly's name is pretty scarring because it's so easy to make fun of, so no wonder he made a potion that lessens it even if it doesn't completely heal damaging thoughts. If I had a last name like that, I would do that too!' just ran through your mind."

Startled, Leo stepped back a bit. "Sir, that's exactly correct."

Professor Snape formed something like a smile. "Don't be shocked. I was a friend of your mother when she was alive."

With all of these talks about his mother, Leo wanted to hear something about his father. He knew less about his father than his mother. Then again, he was finding new things about his mother he never heard. Ursa, his aunt, refused to talk about his parents when she was raising him.

"Oh, okay." Leo hugged his mother's notebook that he was carrying with his Potions book. "Is there anything else you want from me, sir?"

"Black, how much are you well versed in potions?"

"I've read my mother's books and notes she... left behind. I haven't really brewed anything until today."

Inspecting Leo's flagon, Professor Snape commented on it. "Pink smoke. The perfect color. The brewing still needs a little work, but it's the best potion among these dunderheads."

"Thank you?"

"You have potential, Black, to become a Potioneer. With your mother's notebook, you might even surpass her if you dedicate yourself to brewing. If you are interested in potions, come to me. I will personally help you achieve your wildest dreams. Please consider my offer. That is all. You may go and do whatever children your age do."

"Have a nice day, sir." Leo bolted out of the dungeons, bumping into someone unlikely.

"Leo, is there any Nargles in your midst?"

"Um, no." Was it some type of magical creature? "Sorry that I bumped into you." He helped Luna up.

"Thank you, Leo. Don't worry, I believe that you are a good boy because we're friends."

She said this so suddenly and out of nowhere, Leo recoiled back a bit.

"But, you don't really know me, and I don't really know you. Why are you so friendly?" Leo wished he retracted that last statement. The tone he used sounded accusatory. He looked at Luna who did look a little hurt. "I-I didn't mean that, okay? You've got to believe me..." Leo stopped talking. Trying to step closer, he tripped over his own foot. Typical Leo. He was glad that he wasn't wearing glasses as they would have broken as his face smacked the ground. Papers gently fell back to the ground, and his books flew out of his hands.

Luna giggled at him a little while helping him pick up the papers. "That was most spectacular. You might be suffering from Loser's Lurgy. It could be preventing you from walking well."

Leo scowled, rubbing the bruise forming on his forehead. "I'm always like this since I'm a metamorphmagus. Annoying trait."

Luna was surprised. "You're a metamorphmagus?"

"Yeah," Leo was dusting himself off, "my mother was a Tenor."

"Oh! White hair. That's where it came from." She picked up his mother's notebook. "Aria Prima Tenor?"

Leo snatched it out of her hands before she could have a chance of opening it. "My mother's."

"Oi!"

A female voice was calling out to the two first years. It was Alice.

"What a coincidence, you two!" After the three settled down outside near Hagrid's hut, Alice guffawed quite crudely.

It was sunny, and the rays beat down on Leo's face, so he shifted to the shade.

"You're pale, Leo. Try getting some sun for once." Luna pushed him back to the sunlight. "It could be caused by a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. My father discovered them recently. We still don't know what they're capable of."

Leo decided not to say anything and basked in the sun. He didn't know if these Crumple-Horned Snorkacks existed.

"So, how have your weeks been?" Leo asked, wondering what they had done without him. He was wary of Arietta in case she appeared out of nowhere.

Alice smiled like a cat. "Awesome! I never knew that being a wizard could be this fun. There's so much to learn, but History of Magic's really boring. I can't help but fall asleep."

Leo and Luna nodded simultaneously in agreement.

"And, I can't wait to start Charms in class! But there's so many notes, and I just don't think we'll get to them in time."

"A second year in my house told me that we don't begin practical use until October." Luna commented. "So, still a month away."

"Bummer!" Alice face-palmed herself. "A month of note-taking?"

"It won't be that bad." Leo shrugged his shoulders. "You can practice Charms by yourself in the book."

Alice looked enlightened. "I should! Thanks for the idea, Leo! Oh, and isn't Herbology a pain? I'm so bad, and Professor Sprout's the head of my house."

Leo grimaced. "That class is hard for me too..."

"I have an idea," Luna came up with a plan, "let's tutor each other on subjects we lack in. Leo, what's yours?"

"Herbology, History of Magic when I don't pay attention, and maybe Charms when we start learning spells. Xylomancy as well. It seems Divination subjects don't really work for me." Leo stated.

Alice said her weaknesses next. "Magical Theory, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic, but that's because I don't pay attention in History of Magic. There's not a lot of pictures to keep you interested. Well, they move, but Professor Binns voice makes them boring as well."

"Lastly, my worst subjects, so far, are Potions, Xylomancy, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Honestly, I think the latter two is because our teachers are lacking. It seems that for all of us, History of Magic is the subject that all of us struggle due to Professor Binns." Luna finished off.

"Well, I have Arietta from Slytherin to help pull me through. What about you two?" Leo asked, wondering how they would get by the most boring class in Hogwarts.

"Hmm... I have Hannah in Hufflepuff." Alice answered. "She's been letting me look at her notes with Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"I have a second-year friend, Lacie. She's lent me her History of Magic notes from last year since she actually paid attention. History of Magic is already solved by all of us." Luna was fingering a butterbeer cork necklace.

"Oh this?" Luna noticed Alice and Leo staring at it. "It's to ward off Nargles."

"Okay, everyone! We need to discuss meeting times and everything. We can't just rely on coincidences to determine what comes ahead. We need to take action in our own hands." Alice fumbled around for parchment and a quill.

The other two got out their own as well, and the three enjoyed the rest of their afternoon together. Leo ignored the fact that they were all from different houses, and the fact that people were staring at the odd trio. He almost forgot about what happened last night with Goyle too. Almost.

* * *

Harry recounted his Potions class to Hagrid while avoiding to eat the rock cakes the gamekeeper had made for them. Hagrid told him to forget about it, that Snape didn't really like any of his students.

"But he seemed to really_ hate_ me." Harry poked a rock cake, hard as its name.

"Rubbish! Why should he?" Hagrid stated.

"He just does, Hagrid. And, you know the Black, Leo or something, he told him to stay after class." Ron brought up. "It's suspicious. Maybe they're in league with each other."

"I haven't met this Leo kid, personally, but yeh might be wrong. His mother was the good sort. Used to come over here all the time. Has his mother's hair, father's eyes."

"Really?" Harry wondered. "Who was his mother?"

"Aria Prima Tenor. She knew her creatures alright. Interested in the ones I raised. She wanted to get me a dragon, promised me one when she graduated."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really? You know that's illegal, Hagrid. So, did you get your dragon?"

"Believe it or not, Aria really sent me an egg! It must have been nothin' since the Tenors are rollin' in money. But, o' course I couldn't keep it. Had to give it back. Last time we corresponded, she told me that I could come to the Tenor Manor. Dragon snoozin' in the backyard."

"So, did you see it Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Nah, never saw the beauty in person." Hagrid shook his head. "After Aria died, I lost contact with the Tenors. I'm not close ter any of them right now except for a few in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But they aren't in the main family, so they don't live in the manor." He took out a picture of a dragon and handed it to Harry and Ron. It was asleep, letting out steam from its nostrils. Harry did think that it did look pretty with its lustrous coat and intricate horns.

"It really is beautiful, Hagrid. What breed is it?" Ron stared breathlessly at the picture. "I don't think Charlie's ever seen something like this."

"Aria never told me the breed. Nothing I've ever seen before. It might be a new species or somethin'."

"Er, so, what happened to Leo's parents?" Harry set the photo down.

Hagrid shook his head. "Dead. Both o' them. Father was a Death Eater. Who knew if Aria knew about it. Name's Regulus Black. People say he got in too deep. Aria didn't quite die until a few years later. But, her death's surrounded in mystery. No one knows who dun it. Cold case."

"What happened?" Ron questioned. "It's coming back to me. Mother sometimes says 'poor Aria,' and shakes her head. Seems like my mother knew her or something. Never knew they were the same person, but things are coming together."

Meanwhile, Harry picked up the piece of paper on the table. It was from the _Daily Prophet. _Apparently there had been a break-in at the bank on the same day Hagrid and him went to Gringotts. "Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid didn't meet Harry's eyes and offered him a rock cake. Harry read the story over again. The stone had been emptied on the same day it was broken into. What was in that little package? What was inside that someone would steal it?

When it was dinner, Harry and Ron walked back to the castle. Their pockets were filled with rock cakes since they hadn't refused them.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron hissed in a whisper. "Isn't Leo over there?"

Harry saw where Ron was pointing to, and sure enough, Leo was there. He seemed to be having a good time despite the ink running down his robes. The boy had a wide smile on his face, shocking Harry. Leo always walked around with a frown, and a rain cloud of gloom seemed to be following him wherever he went. He looked like a normal boy just living a normal life for a second.

"Yeah, and do you see those two girls? One's a Ravenclaw and _Hufflepuff_." Ron stressed. "Slytherins never converse with the other houses like that."

"Maybe... he's not all bad?" Harry guessed.

"There's never been a good Slytherin, far as I know." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "They all have some kind of motive."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to feel about Leo. After thinking that he was in his dream last night, maybe there were some things about him that Harry didn't know.

But, Harry thought, no knew, that Leo was hiding something. Also, where did his loyalties lie? His mother or father? If he was a supporter of Voldemort, he could be plotting a way to rid of Harry for good with Snape!

Then again, Leo was conversing with people that weren't from his house, and he always seemed to hang around the Tenor with green ribbons, Arietta was her name? And Tenors were good, if Chiusa was to be believed. Leo was a contradictory character to Harry.

The Boy Who Lived hoped that maybe Leo was good after all.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Finally managed to updated during my winter break. :D  
__From now on, I won't be updating for a while again because of school. :(  
__So, don't expect an update for a while... like a really long while. I'll write whenever I have the time._

_Leo has reading glasses. It is round and black. He pretends to read without them sometimes to avoid conversation.  
Arietta's bows are now green. She used a charm to change the color.  
Koto Taiko Tenor's Japanese. Koto and Taiko are traditional Japanese instruments. Funny, at the time of this writing, I had just watched a video of a Koto and Taiko being used in an orchestra performance, coincidentally. :)  
It was hard to write Hagrid's diction. I don't know if I got it exactly spot on, but I think I did just fine. If they are any errors, please inform me.  
Oh yes, and Arietta's father is a worrywart and a crybaby despite being the head..._

_Thanks to my sister for always proofreading [even if we don't always find all the errors ;) ]_

_\- BA_


End file.
